Unacceptable
by almondmiilk
Summary: Your life was shattered from the day it happened. You took immediate action to disengage the remaining ties from him and his career. What you couldn't foresee from your actions, was the emotional turmoil it would create for both parties during the most important years of your son's childhood. Ratings will go up as future chapters are released.
1. Rain Shower

**YEAR V ll JULY **

Heavy droplets of rain splattered downwards carelessly, beating the cement sidewalk of which you were traveling on. The late July humidity weighed down the city of Namimori, smoldering the city in an insufferably thick fog. Feeling the rain get heavier, you pulled your black umbrella closer to your form. Through your obfuscated vision, you saw a man running towards you, using a damp newspaper to protect himself from the unrelenting elements. He murmured a rough "watch it" as he shoved you over, continuing to run until he flagged down the approaching bus. The impact of his unexpected push displaced you a few steps to your right.

You quickly regained your footing and just when you thought you were in the clear, you felt the right side of your body quickly being soaked through by cold, murky water. As your reaction would have it, you began to search for the driver. You turned your head quickly and saw a middle-aged man driving, sitting smugly in his truck. Evidently, he could have swerved around the giant puddle, but you were too tired — _much too tired _to tell him off.

In little time, you arrived at your destination. Carefully, you climbed the steps while dispersing a group of people on their cellphones to reach the two glass doors. Standing just below the arch of the building — under the large, black letters that signified that you were indeed at the Namimori Ward Office - you retracted your umbrella slowly and shook the myriad of raindrops off. Your hands froze when you felt your heart skip a beat. Even through the overwhelming background noise, the thudding in your chest was loud and ever so rampant.

_Did you really want to do this?_

You shook your head. The decision was already made, and had been for more than two years already. You grasped the handle and carefully opened the glass door. Artificial lighting and the smell of air conditioning flooded your senses as you stepped in. You spotted an open seat, where a man in his late sixties sat. He lifted his hand to signal you over and you smiled in acknowledgement.

"You must need something important to come in this weather," the man chuckled as you sat down and placed your handbag on your lap. He angled his head to get a better look of the pouring rain outside. You brushed your hair behind your shoulder and hummed in response. "What can I do for you today, miss?"

It was just as you had rehearsed.

"I need divorce papers."

You kept your voice as flat as possible — as if none of this affected you. Like you hadn't spent every night tossing and turning thinking about today. Your head hung down slightly, and your hands found a loose thread on your button-down blouse to fiddle with.

"That seems to be all you young adults want these days," he sighed heavily. He pushed himself off his chair and headed over to the back to rummage through a wall that shelved many stacks of files. "Got any kids, miss?

The question startled you and you slowly looked up. Instinctively, you bit your lip. It wasn't the suddenness of the question, or even the prodding nature of it that took you back . Instead, it was the guilt that consumed you every time your mind lingered to _that_ subject.

**Kids.**

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Just one."

"Girl?"

"Boy."

"How old?"

"One in a few months."

"I know that certainly, your decisions are in no way, my business, miss," he spoke softly, a trace of noticeable regret laced into his words. His aged hands pushed the stack of green-inked papers towards you. You eyed him, surprised to see sorrow in his posture. "But if you will, one word of advice..."

Slipping the papers into your bag, you urged him to go on.

"If you really loved your child… you wouldn't be seeking this divorce."

You could only nod politely, a pained smile marring your face as you left without a glance back.

You didn't know just how much truth his words would still hold in the future.


	2. Sawada Tsunayoshi I

**YEAR I ll February **

Your life started in a satin-curtained hallway at 3:47 PM on a Sunday afternoon.

Meekly following behind Iemitsu's son as he guided you through the mansion known as the Vongola Headquarters, you nodded whenever he introduced you to a new wing of the residence. As a student burdened with financial difficulties from your studies, Iemitsu had been a godsend when he said he would put in a glowing recommendation for you at his son's place. You had never met Sawada Tsunayoshi in person until today, but the blonde man spoke of him so frequently, you already felt at ease with him.

You had donned your best clothes for the occasion — an informal orientation as Tsunayoshi had so kindly put it. He had insisted you come in whatever you felt most comfortable in, but it would have been so _wrong _to be dressed improperly. Your only regret was not breaking into your new heels which persistently chafed your skin. Smiling sheepishly, you adjusted them whenever the young man looked the other way.

"…and this will be your office."

He guided you into a newly-furnished room that smelt faintly of new paint. The brunet cocked his head to let you know that you had his full permission to explore the area. He watched with delight as you stepped forward and ran your hands over the glossy — and no doubt, expensive — material of what would be your office desk. You then sat down and spun around in the ridiculously comfortable swivel chair before stopping to admire the tall bookshelf to your left.

"Do you like it?" the nineteen year old asked, a hint of nervousness audible in his voice. His father had mentioned that this room was to be tailored to your liking, so he had acquiesced to the demand even though he wasn't familiar with your preferences.

"I love it," you whispered. "Thank you, Tsunayoshi-san…"

"Just call me Tsuna, please," he insisted for the umpteenth time with a laugh. When he noticed that you had finished looking around, he ushered the two of you outside. Your heart filled with relief as Tsuna seemed as happy to have you as you were to have this job. He extended a hand to you as if he read your mind. "I'm looking forward to working with you, (Name)."

Your hand met his in a firm handshake.

"I'll be sure to put forth my best work in your future projects and endeavours, Tsuna," you replied, the casual use of his given name sounding foreign on your tongue. Once he let go of your hand, you gave your boss a polite bow. He mentioned something feeling old and embarrassed whenever he was bowed to, but you could barely hear him over the thumping of your heart — of happiness to come. Or so you had hoped.


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi II

YEAR V ll AUGUST

The rest of the week saw endless days of rain.

You were sitting adjacent to a large window, basking in the almost melodic pitter-patter of droplets against the glass. The colours of the sky washed the small room with a rather melancholic colour. Koichi sat in your lap, so mesmerized by the drizzle that he began to pick away at the shiny raindrops that clung onto the outer surface. You tilted your head slightly to get an unobstructed view of the clock that hung upon the wall. Sighing, you realized that whether you liked it or not, it was to be done.

You gently removed Koichi from the window and carried him. Before he could complain with a cry of some sort, he instantly found comfort in the position and rested his head on your right shoulder. His hands lightly clenched the material of your clothing as you both walked into the living room. As usual, he remained silent and well-behaved.

"Let's go visit Tsuna, okay?"

You pushed the stroller down the barely-used hallway that connected Kyoya's quarters to the Vongola Headquarters. The familiarity of this area made you uneasy, and in a way, it slightly angered you. In an informal tote bag strewn across your shoulder were your letters of resignation. You had signed them last night in order to catch Tsuna at his office today, since he had an unusual tendency of slipping in and out of the office haphazardly beginning the past month. It was unusual of his previously stationary habits, which made you wary of all you didn't know about the affairs of the Vongola.

You were the **wife** of the man Tsuna himself proclaimed to be his strongest guardian. To think that you should be even intermingled with the Family's affairs was even then, _absurd_. You liked to believe that this relation would grant you privilege of knowing why Tsuna was never in his office these days, or why Yamamoto's usual sweet disposition was replaced with noticeable pessimism.

The hallway that led to Tsuna's office was drastically different from the dark conditions that the connecting pathway covered itself in. Steely gray walls became cream-coloured walls with a a delicate glossy finish. Adorned on said walls were rlaborate paintings that were tastefully complemented by rustic, intricate frames.

Tsuna's door was propped open, which was no surprise since he reinforced an open-door policy. You knocked gently - but still loud enough - for the 23-year old brunet to look up from his work. With a frown, he questioned you again.

"You've really thought it over, (Name)?"

He received his answer when you pulled out a thick stack of papers out of your bag. They landed on his table with a sound that was far from gentle. He flipped through each page quickly to check for any written errors or missed signature. When he found none, he reached over for his inkan, which sat upright on the right corner of his desk.

"In much detail, yes."

With slight hesitation, he dipped his inkan into a bright red seal paste and consequently stamped the last page of the document. He had bothered you enough, and you were already refusing to make eye contact with him. Small talk was in order, he supposed.

"What time is your flight scheduled for?"

"Six in the evening."

"And you have everything packed?"

"Yes."

Tsuna got up from his seat and extended a hand towards you. It had been so long since he shook hands with you, and the memory was such a pleasant. Five years with you had passed since then, and it was incomprehensible to him how things could change so fast. The only polite thing to do was to return his gesture, and thus, your right hand met his.

"It has been a pleasure working with you, (Name)," he spoke. "It's unfortunate to see you leave like this, but I guess under these circumstances, it really can't be helped..."

You nodded in response as you pulled your unbuttoned cardigan over your frame. Your hands gripped the soft handle of the stroller as you smiled at Tsuna for the last time.

"Bye, Tsuna," you dismissed curtly, hands gripping the soft handle of the stroller. He nodded and waved to you as he watched you exit through the door.

You hadn't always been so detached in your manners, he remarked.

He leaned against his walnut office table, waiting until you disappeared from the corridor. He found himself reflecting about the possible precautions he could have taken in order prevent such an outcome. Evidently, none of his Guardians (and most noticeably, one of them) or Reborn were particularly happy about how easily he had decided to let you resign, but he didn't wish you hurt you further.

His thoughts then wandered to a memory of around four months ago.

It still nauseated him.


End file.
